An OFF-Stream
by AuraPen
Summary: What happens when a typical 2018 streamer plays OFF on a Twitch Stream?


From within the pitch black darkness, came a voice to the Batter. It erased the deafening silence, which had lasted for a time. Was it a minute, or hours, or an eternity? Batter felt like he had breathed new life this moment.

"Welcome, Jon." The boyish voice spoke. Batter was given some pause. He could hear his puppeteer clearly, meaning they were using a microphone, and were reading from some sort of script. A letter? "You have been assigned to a being called, 'The Batter'". The monochrome puppet breathed in, puffing out his chest a little as he gripped his iron cast tightly. He readied himself to put his faith into this man.

"Looks kinda small, doesn't he?"

...Batter raised an eyebrow.

"Hehe, that's just the overworld sprite but man, wish he looked a bit taller. He looks kinda small."

_What does that even mean?_ The sportsman asked himself. _Small?_

"Nah, I bet he's tall. That's cool. Anyways, now I see the stream's up and running, so hey, guys! Welcome to an OFF Stream with ya boi PrestiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigeRoyaleGamingTV_!"

_Did he just say 'underscore' out loud?_

"Look my fellow gamers, I know, it's really OFF BRAND.."

Batter groaned, for some reason. He did not know why the word "OFF" bothered him so much, but somehow, it did.

"..from what I usually do, playing Fortnite, Six Siege and Overwatch, but this is something I wanted to play and share with you guys for a long time! I heard about it a while ago, and I know the community's kinda small and dying.. OFF!"

Batter's grip around his bat tightened considerably, with his knuckles turning even whiter.

"So I wanted to help out! Anyways, usual stuff, follow me on Twitch, Snapchat, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Youtube, my Amino, , Ko-fi, my Discord channel and my Subreddit for more videos and updates! And remember to hit that bell icon on Youtube too, and smash like button on the livestream! I'll be uploading the stream up onto Youtube later. You can find all that in the description below, and buy some of my new merch.."

_Can you hurry up and begin the sacred mission already?!_ Batter raged internally.

"We got hats, shirts, hoodies, backpacks, prints, keychains, you name it! Get it for your loved ones this Christmas! So go to the link down in the description and use the code 'PRGTV20' for 20% off your first order! And also, donations to my are always appreciated, every last cent is going towards the charity of your choosing in the Strawpoll! The charity that has the most votes in the end will be the winner. There are also-"

"How long is this going to go on?" The Batter tapped his foot impatiently.

"-donation goals along the way! When we reach $100 to kill the Twitch goblin, I'll drink a shot of hot sauce and do a couple of Fortnite dances to this game's battle theme, I heard it's lit ay-EFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! Now, put on your headphones, grab some popcorn and let's goooo!"

The Batter breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. A strange sound resounded loudly in his ears. A series of high-pitched horn whines rung out into the black abyss.

"Oh, and before I forget, shout out to PinkieLover27 for being new to the stream! Shout out to ButtStuffFuji for donating $69! And shout out to LuigiDoesNothing for subscribing for three months! Now let's get this bread!"

_…Is he done yet?_

His prayers were answered as 'PrestigeRoyalGamingTVunderscore', or, 'Jon' finally read out the rest of the serious opening lines before the monochrome purifier was being slowly transported to Zone 0. Batter heard a clap and hand rubbing in the background.

"Yoo! This game is gonna be L-I-T I can feel it. MMN!"

Batter could hear a chair squeaking with each word, clearly doing something to make it so. If he was not still non-existent, he would roll his eyes at them.

He finally appeared in Zone 0. A lifeless, but pure-ish zone enveloped in the comforting colours of cadmium yellow and the white liquid plastic. The soft ambience of the place filled his ears and that of the puppeteer's, as the plastic lapped against the ground and the echoey sounds accompanied it. There was nothing but plastic as far as the eye can see.

The Batter moved his lips as if to speak, but found himself mute.

Shouldn't he be able to speak?

"Okay dudes, what voice should we give him?"

Oh no.

"Uh, alright, deep voice I guess? **Deep** voice, like a tough baseball dude-like Terminator? No not that bad. Uh- okay. Here we go."

After a bit of giggling, and taking some deep breaths, Batter's words were finally heard.

"**To interact with the**-hahahahaha! I can't do that voice, sorry! Pfffft, okay, okay, something more normal.."

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I was going to leave this fic open to continuation but I dunno! Leave a review if you want, maybe what you think the rest of the fic could be like? Thanks for reading.


End file.
